


The Ghoul of Hinamizawa

by HannahViBrittania



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, First work - Freeform, Half ghouls, Tokyo Ghoul crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahViBrittania/pseuds/HannahViBrittania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiichi Maebara moved to the peaceful town of Hinamizawa. He got along with everyone well and no one expected him to harbor such a deep secret</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghoul of Hinamizawa

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work. I've liked the idea of a tokyo ghoul Higurashi crossover ever since I thought of it. I hope you enjoy (and please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes)

"Heh heh heh, Looks like you lose again Kei-chan"  The owner of the voice was none other than Sonozaki Mion a green haired girl with a ponytail. She had green eyes that matched her hair to a tea, Next to her their was a red headed girl wearing a white dress with a hat, Her name was Ryuugu Rena. The girl across from her had Blonde hair, a green dress on with a black headband in her hair. Her name was Satoko Houjo. Next to her was a young girl with dark purple hair she wore a purple skirt and white t-shirt. Finally, the brown haired boy who was wearing a white button up over a red t-shirt's name was Keiichi Maebara aka 'Kei-chan'. The young man sighed and hung his head in defeat "Ho ho ho, I knew Keiichi-san wouldn't be able to win. It's so common for him to lose."Keiichi glared at Satoko to which she just smirked more. "Mii poor Keiichi he's always losing" Furude Rika said feigning sadness "I do not lose that much!" He argued everyone else laughed at him. "You have to do that penalty game now Kei-chan" Mion said happily Keiichi gulped at awaited his fate suddenly someone said something "hau I wanna take Keiichi-kun home!" "Rena you know you can't take him home" The girl haired teenager stood up abruptly "Ok, as the winner of the game I choose the punishment game!" Everyone but the to be receiver of the punishment game looked at her expectantly. "Ok it's the normal punishment... crossdressing!" she smiled and Keiichi hung his head down even lower

 

Maebara Keiichi collapsed on his bed after such an exhausting day. He had to walk around the village in a maid outfit. Super embarrasing. The house was empty as it always was Keiichi always told people his parents traveled a lot so they were gone all the time. That wasn't true they were deceased. They died along time ago to Maebara's dismay but there wasn't much that you could do is there? The teen sat himself up at jumped off his bed and went into the kitchen. Most people would frown at the lack of food in his house but he didn't it's not that he needed food... human food at least. The coffee machine began to pour black coffee into the cup, he grabbed the cup and sat down on the couch. Sipping the hot liquid as he watched television. The t.v blared "Ghoul activities has come up in the 5th ward" The news lady told everyone watching the news much to the pleasant surprise of the brown haired male. The fifth ward was far away from the ward Hinamizawa was and it was unlikely for him to be caught because it was such a secluded village no ghouls at all except for him. The amount of coffee Keiichi had was running out so he got his shoes on and headed out to the store

Mion walked into the department store and walked to her destination, she needed milk and eggs. As Mion walked to fridge in the back she was stopped in her tracks "Kei-chan is that you?" She asked confused he turned around and acknowledged her "Oh Mion I didn't expect you to be here, what are ya doing here?" She replied instantly "Oh I just needed a few things what are you doing here?" "I almost ran out of coffee!" Keiichi said dramatically Mion laughed at this "How scary." The green haired girl said sarcastically "I know right!" "Say your house is nearby mine, you wanna walk back together?" She blushed a bit though Keiichi didn't notice "S-sure!" He smiled

Keiichi frowned and sniffed the air. Ghouls, he thought warily as they walked walked home together they passed some sort of alleyway, not entering it but passing by the entrance of it as soon as they did Mion screamed and Keiichi jumped and turned around to find Mion being grabbed by a blue haired man, a teen he presumed wearing a blue collared t-shirt as soon as he saw the man He glared at him and said "Let her go right now or else!" The blue haired teen replied with this response "Or else what?! you better run along or I'll eat you too!" at this the browned haired male frowned. "Eat me huh? Just try it.. try it right now!" He screamed and the other man snarled at him as he jumped up he ran to him. He was about to say something, however Keiichi stopped him by attacking him with his kagune. Blood splattered around with the man falling down and going silent. He felt calm that is until he turned to find a terrified green haired girl staring at him. "I- uh Mion?" "Kei.. Kei-chan your a ghoul?" He nodded, gulping Now he would get reported to the CCG and die but that didn't happen something else did.. something unthinkable. "I won't report you." "What?" Keiichi was confused "You saved me it's the least I can do right?" The brown haired teen aged bowed his head and felt tears form in his eyes but they didn't flow out onto his cheeks He swallowed and tried to speak in a firm voice "Mion, please don't tell anyone about this even if it isn't for reporting me." Mion nodded her head. Keiichi stood up and bid Mion farewell leaving them both to think about the days happenings.


End file.
